Possession
by Serena Thorn
Summary: Red Riding Hood stumbles upon a dagger with his name on it. He serves her now, and her first point of business is to make him beg for her.


Title: Possession  
>Summary: Red Riding Hood stumbles upon a dagger with his name on it. He serves her now, and her first point of business is to make him beg for her.<br>Rating: NC-17  
>Warnings: Ds  
>Spoilers: 1x08<br>A/N: One of my fills from the ouatkinkmeme on LJ. 

* * *

><p>Another night of hunting done, Red Riding Hood had been on her way home to rest. But as she walked through the forest, something half-buried under a patch of leaves glinting in the moonlight caught her eye.<p>

She checked her belt, no, her dagger wasn't missing. Still, she bent to one knee and pushed the leaves aside. It was a dagger, one considerably larger than her own. And seemed to have a name she couldn't quite make out in the darkness engraved across it. However, upon closer inspection as she stood she saw the name was quite long and began with R.

She smirked. Having heard many tales of both The Dark One and Rumpelstiltskin, she knew of this rumored dagger. Therefore she knew quite well of its owner as well. Specifically that one who possessed this dagger would control The Dark One.

Unlike most in the Enchanted Forest, Red Riding Hood did not fear Rumpelstiltskin. Since that fateful day with the wolf little at all had frightened her, in fact she had grown to welcome most dark things. Rumpelstiltskin himself was one of those many things. She had seen him more than half a dozen times in the forest over the years, but as she had never made a deal with him he seemed to make little time for her. Now, however, it seemed fate had favored her.

"Beware the things that lurk in the darkness," her granny had warned her. Only now it seemed she too had become one of those things to lurk in the darkness, though more so out of protection to those like herself and her royal friends.

"Don't stray from the path," her parents had told her. Just another of many words that had been for naught. Even as a child Red couldn't resist testing her boundaries. And tonight would be her greatest test yet. Now she had the ability to call the Imp to her if she so chose, to gain control of him, to have him do her bidding and not even need to make a deal like all the rest. To rid the forest of the wolves who threatened her and those like her? Perhaps. To see to it her grandmother was cared for? Tempting.

But it was the idea of knowing she could ask or demand anything she wished from him, truly anything at all, that had her tucking his dagger into her belt and soon making her way into the denser part of the forest, knowing the way to his cottage all too well. Something about the idea of having that kind of power over him, rather than the other way around, was downright intoxicating.

It wasn't often that the forest's inhabitants came knocking at his actual door, so when Rumpelstiltskin heard a sharp tapping even from a room away, it took him a moment to realize he wasn't imagining it.

"Rumpelstiltskin, I summon thee," Red all but whispered from the other side of the closed door, willing him to her as she stared as his name on the dagger. It wouldn't be a secret for long what she had come for, and she was more than fine with that.

A sense of near powerlessness hit him in that moment. Something akin to what he hadn't felt since he had been human. Even if he hadn't wished to see who had come to his cottage, he knew he wouldn't have been able to fight it.

"Lose something in forest tonight, Imp?" Red asked him when he appeared, holding the dagger up between her thumb and forefinger.

He was stunned. Both from the sight of her with his dagger as well as the thrall he was now under by her. He had never enjoyed being powerless, not as a human and certainly not now. But he would be lying if he claimed he hadn't imagined many a scenario close to this during his more private moments. Red Riding Hood at his door, having come for him, with that very same unmistakable lust in her hazel eyes. Here it seemed at least part of his silent wish had come true. However he would admit that if someone had to have found his lost dagger and gain power over him, then he could certainly do worse than the huntress he had lusted after for years.

With her most predatory smile, she added, "Aren't you going to invite your new mistress inside?"

He didn't even answer, only quickly stepped aside for her, watching as she took those first steps inside and surveyed her surroundings.

It was dim, as he often needed little light to see what he was working on. And even so he had been in his study, putting together another potion for one who may be in need to make a deal. Only now he knew he had something much more important to be concerned about. Red Riding Hood clearly knew she wouldn't have to make a deal now, not as long as she possessed his dagger. Though he didn't fear what she would ask of him, instead his anticipation was mounting.

"What is it you wish from me, Lady Red?" he asked her, unable to take the silence anymore. "Something more than you could procure from a deal, I presume."

"Ask me no questions, only do as I say," she replied as she turned back to face him. "Right now I only wish for you to show me to your bed chamber."

Deciding walking would take too long for such a request, despite the fact while his cottage was fairly vast it hardly compared to that of a castle, with a quick puff of smoke they were there.

Red gave a low chuckle, enjoying his eagerness. True she had doubted he would put up much of a fight even if she didn't have his dagger, but she was enjoying the idea of being the one in control instead of him. She had seen for herself how cocky he could be when he had others bending to his will. Now she would be the one to turn the tables and get what she had been wanting for so long in the process.

"Do you agree to do as I say?" she asked him.

"I do," he answered, possibly more truth in that than in most things he had said in years.

"Then have a seat," she replied, glancing to the foot of his bed. He did as he was told. "Now when I kiss you, you are not to kiss me back. Do you understand?" When he nodded, she bent down to him, letting her lips ghost over his at first. Then came the slightest bit of contact as she brushed her lips against his. When he still didn't respond, she finally kissed him. Softly, though surely, enjoying that he seemed to be taking her commands to heart.

To test him just a little bit more, she couldn't help but gently nip at his lower lip just twice. He didn't seem to be expecting it, but he didn't flinch. Didn't pull away. And still didn't reciprocate nor retaliate.

Only the fact that dagger held such a strong power over him did Rumpelstiltskin manage to keep his lips in a firm line. The fact she was proving she wasn't as shy or as dainty as the future princesses he knew her to be friends with only excited him more. He could imagine how easy it would have been otherwise to claim her lips, to plunder her mouth with his tongue, to curl his arms around her and pin her beneath him, to give her everything she seemed to be after. He was no longer a gentle man by nature, certainly not a gentle lover unless commanded or requested nicely enough by someone he genuinely cared for. But tonight he would suffer this. And only because it was Red Riding Hood.

When she had satisfied herself there, Red pulled back just enough to see his dark eyes had been closed and smirked again. She then peppered teasingly light kisses along his jaw, enjoying the feel of his stubble against her lips until she stopped just below his ear and huskily whispered, "Tell me you want me."

"I do want you," he replied, not even needing the thrall to coax those words from him.

"Tell me you want me to touch you," she followed, her hand hovering just above his chest.

"Gods yes." It had been so long since a woman willingly had, he was just beginning to grow desperate now. The sweet smell of her, her now constant closeness, he only hoped she would take pity on him sooner rather than later when she realized the effect this was already having on him.

"I want to hear you say it," she stated before took his earlobe between her teeth.

"Please touch me," he sighed.

"Where?" she smirked, letting her fingertips run slowly along a flap of his coat.

"Everywhere." It came out as an almost breathless whisper, but she heard him loud and clear all the same.

That time it was Red who did just a bit of what she had been requested, letting her palm rest against the smooth patch of golden skin where his shirt lay open. For a moment she mused at the sigh that escaped him. But her features didn't betray her own enjoyment of this. Likely because she had known she would enjoy this. She had the most feared creature in all the forest on the verge of begging for her, for her to take him. And she was sure she would, when she decided he had earned it. But first she wanted just a bit more, to be certain he recognized that she was the one in control and not him. Yes she would do as he requested, but only as she chose.

Much like when she decided it was time to finally reveal a bit more of their skin to one another. After all there was no sense in being shy now. She moved a bit closer, standing between his legs and put her hands to his shoulders as she bent down again. At his ear, she told him, "Take off my cloak."

He did, his nimble fingers making quick work of it and Red let it pool to the floor behind her. Red let his coat follow, it soon joining her cloak on his bed chamber's floor.

"You aren't resisting me," she noted as she stood up straight again.

"I do as you wish," he answered, wishing that her next command be that he continue to disrobe her and finally take her. If it wasn't for her possession of the dagger he would have had her beneath him already. The look in her eyes made him doubt she would have minded.

She smiled. It was true that few men in the forest would refuse her. But that was what had made Rumpelstiltskin the ultimate prize for her in a way. He rarely made this part of his deals, often allowing the young women to find their own princes or whatever other treasure the sought. But for her, as a young woman who could have her pick of the knights or woodsmen or perhaps even a prince, her interest was rooted in darkness. She had no use for princes, only for a man who didn't require a sword or an army to protect himself. However, as she was well aware of his reputation, she knew she couldn't make it too easy for him. Or perhaps easy at all.

"Then I wish for you to watch me," she told him as she turned her attention to her clothes. To her bodice first, watching his eyes as she undid the hooks one by one. He licked his lips when he saw her breasts gently fall free from the material as she tossed it aside. Red only replied by allowing her skirts and then her heeled boots to follow. Finally she was standing before him solely in what could be considered a bed dress and a rather thin one at that.

The dim light of the room kept Rumpelstiltskin from seeing as much as he may have otherwise, but that didn't keep his imagination from slowing at all. This was already more of her than he had seen of her before and his previous fantasies had been vivid enough then. Though now they seemed to be just on the verge of coming true as she quickly lifted his shirt from him and gave a shove to his shoulders, forcing his back to the bed beneath him.

She was atop him in a second, hovering, her dark hair falling all around her face and even over him as she stared down into his eyes.

Thinking over her next move, Red briefly mused over the fact that she quite literally had him under her control, that they were alone at his cottage where no one else knew she was and it was clear he didn't seem to have any objections.

"You've watched me in the forest. Following me," she stated, her voice quiet once again.

"Yes," he replied.

"Was this what you had hoped for? For me to finally make a deal so you could take me?" She knew the answer already, certainly as she brought her hips down to his, but she wanted to hear it.

"You wanted it too," he smirked. The girl wasn't as innocent as she liked to claim, that much he knew well.

"And what do you think I want now?"

"You have me at your will, dearie. I could have offered you a deal for my escape. For my dagger. Instead I remain your humble servant. Your every wish, your every whim, is my command. Now, I ask, what would you wish for me to do for you, Lady Red?"

She smirked. "I wish for you to remain still no matter what I do to you. You may not touch me, nor kiss me until I specifically say so. Through this you may speak, but you only may to plead either for me to stop or give you more. And you will plead for me as you have had maidens in the forest pleading to you, but for very different reasons."

Forced to obey, Rumpelstiltskin simply nodded. And not that he had a choice, but he kept his silent word even as he felt her mouth on him. At his neck, along his jaw again, down his chest. When she reached for his breeches, he wanted so much to grab her slender hand and put it to his cock. He was growing impatient, even desperate. Could she not see it? Or did she simply not care? No, he was certain this was her plan. And he would play along as he had to.

But while she may get her wish of having him plead for her, he still had one smug thought to cling to. That her wish involved him. Not some random thing in the forest. Not one of those princes he often detested. But him. That dagger may have earned her power over him, but he clearly hadn't needed to so much as lift a finger to have apparently cast his own sort of spell over her. But when he heard his breeches hit the floor and felt her hands at his thighs, he only sighed out. He would let himself think more of it later, for now he only wanted to concentrate on the blessed relief he was sure he would be granted.

"I think you want for me to touch you," she told him, eyeing his cock as she let her hand slip along his thigh.

"I do," he answered, his desperation only just beginning to get the best of him.

Red did, letting her open hand slide gently over his manhood. He sighed again and she smirked. "Would you like for me to give you more?"

"Gods yes," he told her, refusing to let her hear just how in need he was becoming.

"Then I'm afraid there's a word I'll need to hear you say," she stated as she repeated her earlier maneuver, her touch even lighter this time.

"Please." Any other time he might have attempted to find a way around that word. But not then. Not when he could sense how quickly his suffering could end if she let it. He finally understood it then, just how at her mercy he had become. Part of him hated it, but so much more of him still longed for more of her touch. At least if that was all she was willing to give.

Red let her hand curl around him then, reveling slightly in the groan that escaped his throat when she began to stroke his dick. She couldn't help a small smirk moments later when he groaned, clearly in frustration, when she released him as she sensed he was getting close.

Rumpelstiltskin knew well that there was a fine line between teasing and torture, and right then he was convinced she meant to torture him. As she had ordered, he could barely move and he was certain this was why. So she could truly torture him as she saw fit.

Instead he was surprised to feel, and then see, Red join him in his bed. He watched in silence as she lifted her dress off, letting it fall where it would before she looked to him again. Her body, to his mind, was perfect. And it was truly a feat for him to keep his eyes from wandering as she was clearly trying to keep eye contact with him. "You want to touch me, don't you?"

"I do."

She wasn't surprised. "Then I suppose for the moment you'll just have to settle for what you can feel," she stated as she returned her hips to his, his cock resting just under her warm, wet cunt and her hands to his chest.

It was the feel of her so close and yet seemingly so far that finally did it. To finally have him plead, saying, "I've done all you've asked. What must I do now for you to relieve me?"

"Beg for me, and you shall have your reward."

"Please, Lady Red," he sighed. "Please."

She knew he wouldn't last long after all of this, but she couldn't claim to mind. The truth was neither would she. Red raised up just a bit higher so she could properly position him at her entrance.

They both moaned out as she descended onto him, letting him fill her an inch at a time. Red's back arched, her head tilting back as she began to ride him. She let one of her hands move behind her to his thigh to steady herself, her other at her clit as she found a rhythm that quickly had them chorusing in their shared ecstasy.

As she began to leave his cottage several moments later, she noted how Rumpelstiltskin didn't even attempt to keep her from taking his dagger along with the rest of her things. She had allowed him to move freely again almost from the moment they had finished, as she had already gotten to experience having such a strong power over him. He certainly could have reclaimed it if he had chosen to.

But then that small smirk upon his lips as he watched her from the side of his bed said it all. That he had enjoyed her power play as much as she had.

Red smirked herself on her way out. The power to summon him as she chose was thrilling enough. To know he would come to her willingly and not simply because of the thrall made it downright exhilarating.

The End


End file.
